fanfiction_yugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Yugioh! DE - Episode 058
Love Letter Synopsis Shy has a secret admirer. Summary Meadow Many have begun to notice that Shy and Cameron have been spending an almost excessive amount of time together for the last few weeks though none realize it is because they share a spiritual connection. Cameron and Shy talk and walk together in an open meadow. Cameron learns that Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier called him a "Channeler", which is also what Cole called him, but Cameron doesn't know what that means. Cameron says he can channel the power of his "Genex" monsters if he focused on the card, such as causing a small windstorm with "Windmill Genex" or an earthquake with "Geo Genex", but that is not anything new. Shy explains, repeating what Dance Princess told her, that Cameron can channel or replicate the powers of other psychic duelists or envoys he has a spiritual connection to. She says that is how Cameron caused the stadium to nearly freeze during their duel. He was channeling her connection to the Ice Barrier even though Shy herself doesn't have powers. Cameron thinks about the many times he's most likely used that power in a duel and wonders how to access it intentionally, outside of a duel. Cameron asks for Shy's hand, and she gives it to him. Cameron relaxes and focuses. The air around them becomes cold and the grass beneath their feet begins to freeze. Cameron and Shy break their connection but Cameron is excited to have used his true powers intentionally for the first time. Someone watches them from afar in jealousy. Love Letter After a gym class, class Shy and and her classmates head to their locker rooms. After they shower, Shy discovers a note in her locker, which contains a poem of the love orientation. Some of the other girls read the letter aloud, and it ends with him/her asking Shy to meet them by the waterfall after school. At the lunch table, the girls giggle about Shy's letter though she tries to play it off. She tells them she's not interested in anyone, and intends to let that person down gently. Georgina asks if it was Cameron who wrote the letter, but Shy assures them that Cameron would never do something so passive. As they speak, Cameron enters the main building cafeteria with his friends. The Obelisk girls giggle at them, and Marlon asks what's so funny. They say nothing, but Shy flatly explains the love letter she received, and they were wondering who wrote her the letter. Marlon believes Cameron did, and the latter responds with an eye roll. The boys and Maribel find their own table, and Kyle asks if Cameron has a thing for Shy, and Cameron replies with a negative. Maribel then asks why they have been spending so much time together, and Cameron dismisses the comment. Cameron says he does not particularly care if anyone is interested in Shy romantically, knowing she has plenty of admirers. Cameron refers to experience with Resse and would rather not be too involved with anyone's love life again. Slifer Waterfalls By the Slifer Waterfalls, Shy arrives to meet her admirer while some of her friends spy from afar. Soon, a Slifer girl, Nina Rose, emerges and confesses her love to Shy to her surprise. Before Shy can respond, Cameron arrives with Maribel, and both ask why they are at the ponds. Nina becomes angry and tells Cameron she is confessing her love for Shy. Cameron raises an eyebrow is subtle surprise. He and Maribel agree to come back later, but shy asks why they are together. Cameron reflects on the first time he met Maribel, which was by the waterfalls where Maribel likes to tend to the frogs who reside there. Cameron says he usually comes to study, but since exams are over, he'll just play with the frogs as Maribel does. Nina notices a flicker of loneliness in Shy's eyes. Cameron asks if they are going to duel. Nina asks why they would be a duel, and Cameron says this is Duel Academy, where dueling is the best way for people to understand each other. Cameron suggests Nina might get a date if she won the duel. Nina finds the idea interesting while Shy thinks about hitting Cameron on the head. Shy does not believe dueling is an answer to whether or not she loves someone, but Nina remembers Cameron and Shy's duel at the beginning of the year. Since then, they've been virtually inseparable. Shy and Cameron believe that is an exaggeration, but Nina takes Cameron's idea and challenges Shy to a duel. Shy agrees and tells her friends to come out of hiding and enjoy the match up close since she knows they are watching. Georgina and the other emerge with mild embarrassment. Shy and Nina duel, and Shy wins a tight encounter. Shy then politely rejects Nina but thanks her for her affection. Cameron and Maribel then wish to play with the frogs since the duel is over, which irritates Shy. Featured Cards: Shy Anderson vs. Nina Rose Turn 1: Nina Nina Normal Summons “Etoile Cyber” (1200/1600) and sets one card. Turn 2: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Cold Enchanter” (1600/1200). She uses “Cold Enchanter’s” effect, discarding a card to place an Ice Counter on itself. “Cold Enchanter” gains 300 ATK for each Ice Counter on the field (“Cold Enchanter” 1600 > 1900/1200). “Cold Enchanter” attacks “Etoile Cyber”; Nina activates “Doble Passe” making “Cold Enchanter’s” attack a direct attack (Nina 4000 > 2100). Shy then takes damage equal to “Etoile Cyber’s” ATK (Shy 4000 > 2800). In addition, “Etoile Cyber” will be allowed to attack directly next turn. Shy sets one card. Turn 3: Nina Nina Normal Summons “Cyber Tutu” (1000/800). “Etoile Cyber”, via “Doble Passe,” attacks directly; Shy activates “Frost Penalty” to reduce “Etoile Cyber’s” ATK/DEF to 0 until the End Phase. Since Shy’s monsters all have greater ATK, “Cyber Tutu” can attack directly (Shy 2800 > 1800). Nina activates Continuous Spell: “Messenger of Peace”, which prevents monsters with 1500 or more ATK from attacking. Turn 4: Shy Shy Normal Summons “Snow Dragon” (1400/900). “Snow Dragon” attacks and destroys “Cyber Tutu” (Nina 2100 > 1700). Shy sets two cards. Turn 5: Nina During the Standby Phase, Nina refuses to pay the cost of “Messenger of Peace”, so it is destroyed. Nina activates “Cyber Bars” in her hand, discarding it to add “Dancing Fusion” and “Blade Skater” to her hand from her Deck, but she can only summon Warrior monsters for the rest of the turn. Nina activates “Dancing Fusion” sending “Etoile Cyber” and “Blade Skater” to her GY to Fusion Summon “Cyber Blader” in Attack Position (2100/800). “Cold Enchanter’s” stats return to normal. Because Shy controls 2 monsters, “Cyber Blader’s” second effect activates to double its ATK (“Cyber Blader”: 2100 > 4200/800). Shy activates “Winter Soul Mirror” to place Ice Counters on the field equal to “Cyber Blader’s” Level. Since “Cyber Blader” was Fusion Summoned by the effect of “Dancing Fusion”, Shy cannot place Ice Counters on it, so she places them on “Cold Enchanter” (“Cold Enchanter”: 1600 > 3700/1200). In addition, “Cyber Blader” cannot attack this turn. Nina activates Continuous Spell: “Kaiser Colosseum” to prevent Shy from summoning monsters that exceed or further the number of monsters Nina controls. Turn 6: Shy Shy overlays her two Level 4 WATER monsters to Xyz Summon “Snowdust Giant” (2200/800) in Attack Position. “Cyber Blader’s” ATK returns to normal. “Snowdust Giant” attacks “Snowdust Giant’s”, but “Cyber Blader” is not destroyed by battle since Shy only controls one monster (Nina 1700 > 1600). Turn 7: Nina Nina activates “The Warrior Returning Alive” to add “Cyber Tutu” to her hand from her GY, and she Normal Summons it. Nina equips “Tutu” with “Romantic Tutu”, which prevents Shy from activating Spell/Traps when it attacks. “Tutu” attacks directly with its effect (Shy 1800 > 800). Nina sets one card. Turn 8: Shy During Shy’s Standby Phase, Nina activates Continuous Trap: “Pixie Ring”, which prevents Shy from attacking the weakest monster she controls provided at least 2 of her monsters are in Attack Position. Shy activates "Salvage" to return "Snow Dragon" and "Numbing Grub of the Ice Barrier" to her hand from her GY. She “Snowdust Giant’s” effect to reveal “Numbing Grub”, "Snow Dragon", and second “Cold Enchanter” in her hand to place 3 “Ice Counters” on “Cyber Tutu”. “Snowdust Giant’s” second effect causes Non-WATER monsters to lose 200 ATK for each Ice Counter on the field (“Tutu 1000 > 400/800). Shy then Normal Summons “Cold Enchanter” (1600 > 2500/1200). Because Shy controls 2 monsters, “Cyber Blader’s” second effect activates to double its ATK (“Cyber Blader”: 2100 > 4200/800). “Cold Enchanter” attacks “Cyber Blader”; Shy activates “Snowman Effect” to have “Cold Enchanter” gain ATK equal to the total original ATK of all other monsters she controls (“Cold Enchanter”: 2500 > 4400/1200). “Cyber Blader” is destroyed (Nina 1600 > 1400). “Snowdust Giant” destroys “Cyber Tutu” (Nina 1400 > 0). Shy wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Shy's Duels